Competitions
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: Cindy Duval was Nick's older sister who always made sure to always go to his show choir competitions. Through those competitions, she meets Kurt and follows his and Blaine's relationship.   One-shot


_**Disclaimer: Nope, Glee doesn't belong to me**_

**~O~O~O~**

Cindy Duval always made sure to go to any of the show choir competitions that her younger brother Nick competed in. She and Nick were rather close, they didn't see each other as often as they would like, and she lived in Columbus where she taught theatre to high schoolers, so that made it hard for them to see each other as often as they would like, what with school and Warblers' practice for Nick, and grading and performances for Cindy, and then the driving time between Westerville and Columbus.

But that wasn't why she was so amused by the 2012 Regionals competition. She had known Nick's friend Blaine since he transferred to Dalton, and always thought that he seemed to be a nice guy. A little quiet and withdrawn at times, but nice. A little over a year previously, at the former school year's sectionals competition, Blaine was the lead singer, and she noticed a new member to the Warbler's ranks, a tall brunette that she couldn't quite remember seeing before. Later that afternoon, after the Warblers and the New Directions tied in first, both groups heading onto that year's Regional's competition, Nick introduced her to the brunette, whose name was Kurt, and was the first countertenor that the Warblers had had in years. He was a nice kid. She thought, and he and Blaine were close friends it seemed, which she was also glad about.

That year at Regionals Kurt and Blaine did a duet, and by the way that they looked at each other, despite Candles being a breakup song, she could tell that they were together, and if they weren't, they were about to be. The Warblers lost that year, to the New Directions, and despite knowing that they were all disappointed, she could a sense an odd bit of pride coming from Kurt, for the winning group, and she had to wonder what that was about.

A few weeks later, after the Nationals competition had taken place, she watched a video on YouTube from the competition, titled "The Kiss That Missed", and it happened to be a clip from the New Direction's performance, where the lead singers ended up kissing at the end of the song. But that wasn't what caught her eye. The fact that Kurt, the same Kurt who was a member of the Warblers at Sectionals and Regionals was one of the background singers in the song, and it really confused her to be honest. So Cindy decided to ring up her little brother.

"_Hey Cindy," _Nick said when he picked up, and Cindy smiled.

"Hey Nick, I know this is a kinda odd question, but I was watching a video on YouTube from Nationals-"

"_Let me guess, 'The Kiss That Missed'?" _he asked, amusement evident on his voice.

"Actually yes, but that wasn't my question. I noticed Kurt in the video. Why was he part of their choir at Nationals?" she asked, and Nick burst out laughing, and she heard him say something to someone on his side of the line, which although she couldn't quite make it out, it sounded like he got a response to and laughed again.

"_Well, in the words of Blaine 'I would be rather concerned if you didn't see Kurt there, as he was just ranting to me on the phone about them losing them Nationals,' but seriously, didn't I tell you about him transferring back to McKinley? He was happier there, he was only at Dalton from a little before Sectionals to a little after Regionals," _he said, and Cindy nodded, before realizing he couldn't see her and responded.

"Oh. Okay, I was just a little confused about that. Well say hi to Jeff and Blaine for me."

"'_Kay, bye Cindy."_

"Bye Nick."

It was at the next Regionals competition that she saw either Kurt of Blaine. At Sectionals she was surprised to learn that Blaine had transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt and joined the New Directions, and that the Warblers had a new lead singer, a newbie named Sebastian Smythe. Cindy couldn't really say that she liked Sebastian; he seemed a little too smarmy and full of himself for her standards, despite the fact that he was attractive and a good singer. But at Regionals, the Warblers preformed first, and they were good for sure. She kinda wished that some other people were featured, preferably some of the senior members, or at least ones that were there longer than Sebastian, but that was how the Warblers tended to do things, so she didn't complain. After them were this Golden Goblets, or Golden Goblins or something like that, group that were pretty decent, and finally were the New Directions.

Cindy had to say that Blaine seemed to have changed since the last time she saw him. He looked happier, and his one little solo in there, when he was rapping which she had to say surprised her, he just seemed to have more energy than he tended to with the Warblers.

When the New Directions won, she applauded, and although she was slightly disappointed, her brother was in the Warblers after all, she felt good for both Blaine and Kurt. Even though she barely knew either of them, she had to say that she liked them.


End file.
